Episode 008: Exploring A Haunted School
Cast * Student (Protagonist) * Friend Summary A narrator describes a time before where an abandoned school was soon to be demolished. Several students decided to organized a "Test of courage" with the Student being one of them. Pressured by their Friend they slowly make their way inside the school to accomplish the test. Using their cellphone camera they'll find the classroom assigned to them and take a picture of their names on the chalkboard. After finding the classroom they were assigned they realize they're lost. Splitting off to either side of the hallway the Student is suddenly knocked down. When the Friend finds the way back she gets nervous and finds the Student bleeding on the ground. Lost in the panic she doesn't realize the threat behind her before its too late. Character Notes Student Broke their phone the week before. Quick to fall under peer pressure. Friend Acting tough on the outside to hide her nervousness backfires. Trivia One of the few true horror episodes and currently the first in the timeline. "Tests of courage", Kimodameshi, happen in real life and have played a part in many anime plots. Likely based on the series, Corpse Party. Script Narrator: There is an old abandoned school building near town that is schedule for demolition next week. The ominous building is the subject of many disturbing rumors and stories. A group of students from your class decide to go the abandoned school after sundown today to perform a test of courage and they invite many to join them. Participators are divided into groups and each group is assigned a specific classroom in the old school. The group have to find their assigned classrooms, write their name on the blackboard, and take photos that they actually completed the task. You feel reluctant to join because of all the creepy rumors but a close friend of yours manages to convince you to go with her in taking the test of courage. it is getting dark outside and you and her are walking together through the halls of this eerie place... footsteps Friend: Are you feeling alright? Your face is kinda pale. Don't be so nervous... This is a test of courage, remember. You know, I really am surprised that you agreed to come here with me. I thought you'd chicken out like all my other friends did. No offense or anything though. No one ever wants to come here. Yeah. I agree with you. This place really does look creepy. Its almost falling apart. I'm glad that its getting torn down soon. What? You don't really believe those stories? The one about the girl who hanged herself in the bathroom, and the other one about the student who stabbed a bunch of his classmates to death because they bullied him, and that their ghost still haunts this place? Tssk.. That's all bullshit! My older brother would tell me those stories all the time to frighten me, but there isn't a single scrap of evidence to support them. Nothing like that has ever happened here. People just spread those rumors to scare others and make this town look more interesting since nothing ever happens here. Don't freak yourself for no reason, okay? And besides, ghosts don't even exist you silly. laugh Let's hurry up and find that classroom. C107 right? You have to find it before my phone runs out of battery because then we wont have anything to shine the light with. How come you didn't bring your phone? Oh yeah, you forgot you accidentally..broke..it..last..week.. yell Did you see that? O-oh.. laughter Its just Omazawa from Group 3.. Hah..he really scared me.. I didn't expect any of the other groups to be in this section of the school. Oh look..I'm grasping your arm so tightly. Sorry.. I know I've been pretending to be tough and unafraid all this time, but this really does scare me, even though I don't believe in ghost or anything like that. This building is.. Its just really spooky. But you know I- I felt better being with you. Its so dark. Lets go up the stairs. Watch your step. ... Yeah.. Your right. It smells really funny up here. It didn't smell like this downstairs. How odd. thud What was that sound? Hey? Are you okay? You look even paler now. Don't be afraid. That sound was probably nothing. ... What? What do you mean lets turn back? Look, I know your scared, I am too, but we didn't come all the way out here just to go back. People will call us cowards if we did that. I'm sure were in the right hallway now. We'll find that classroom soon. Look..it says C103. We are in the right hallway. C107 must just be a few rooms away. ... Ha! Okay, there it is. Lets go in. creaks open and swings close Its so dusty in here. coughing Lets write our names on the blackboard. sounds Here, write your name. sounds Okay, now we just have to take a picture. clicks and snaps Ha..we passed our..our "Test of Courage". Now all that's left is to find our way back. Do you think all the other groups are all finished up? Its 8:36. I can't believe we've only been here for 20 minutes. It feels like its been so much longer than that. Almost like we've been here for hours. drops for a single low beat ... Hey, that's strange. I can't remember which way we came from. Y-you don't remember either. I guess its easy to get lost in the dark. O-okay then, lets split up. I'll go to the hallway to the right and you go to the left. We just have to find the stairs we took to get up here. ... THUD is incapacitated Hey..the stairs are over here..come back..where are you? Hello? beat gets louder and louder Where did you go? I don't see you anywhere. Why are you lying on the floor? scream Oh my god! Oh my god what happened!? Your arm-oh my god! Your bleeding so much-what happened!? Wwhat is going on!? I-I have to stop the bleeding! Oh god who did this to you!? -have to stop the bleeding! of cloth teary breathing We have to get out of here! I don't know what happened but we have to get out of here! What should I do! What should I do! I need to call 911! noises There's..no service. Hey...hey..hey don't pass out okay! Maybe I should call the other groups a-and warn them but I don't think any of them of are nearby. Oh god! What am I doing!? I have to hurry and get us out of t-this place! Here! I'll help you stand up. What? begins to rise again What? Wha-what do you mean? creaks Run? Why? B-behind me? creaks scream snuffed out to black Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__